


Artwork

by jejuchan



Series: wowson [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slightly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuchan/pseuds/jejuchan
Summary: Byeongkwan is a work of art, and Sehyoon wants him to understand that.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this mess is but I decided to post it anyway. I wrote this at midnight so excuse any mistakes

Kim Sehyoon loved Kim Byeongkwan. Sehyoon knew he loved Byeongkwan in the way his heart danced to the sound of the younger ones laugh. His laugh was like music to his ears, it rang through his head and it warmed his heart. Sehyoon loved making Byeongkwan laugh.

To Sehyoon, Byeongkwan was beautiful. He was a work of art, a masterpiece at a museum you can't touch because it's way too precious. For Sehyoon, the light-haired boy was someone who he could look at all day long, adoring every single flaw he could find in him. Byeongkwan was pleasing to look at, that is why Sehyoon's eyes were glued to him the whole day through.

But Byeongkwan didn't think like that. He didn't think he was a masterpiece, he thought he was merely okay to give a glance at. He was the one artwork which wasn't really anyone's favorite. There was always one with brighter colors, with more complicated figures, with more beautiful meanings.  
He didn't understand Sehyoon, why in the world did the elder find him beautiful?

Sehyoon wanted to explain why, but he couldn't. He could not explain with words how attractive Byeongkwan looked when his bared sweaty skin was glowing in the morning sunlight which came peeking through the curtains, blinding the two while they had cuddled up to each other.  
He could not explain how the same annoying sun made Byeongkwan's hazel eyes look so mesmerizing, it was unbelievable. His eyes, which were lighted by the sun, looked like the whole galaxy; they were dusted with golden stars, circling into an eclipse of blackness.  
His hair always looked so soft and Sehyoon's hand was always busy unconsciously stroking the younger's hair, making him sleepy.

But Byeongkwan didn't understand, and Sehyoon wasn't good enough with words to make him understand. Sehyoon felt sorry towards his boyfriend.

All these factors made Sehyoon want to do something, do anything.

He loved Byeongkwan and he should show him how much he adored him and make him feel precious and wanted and loved.

That was exactly the reason he was now on top of the shorter one, kissing his face softly. Starting from his cheekbones, to his jawline, then near the corners of his mouth, making a way to his lips. When he finally found them, he started kissing him slowly but surely. Sehyoon's hands which were busy with Byeongkwan's soft blonde hair were now cupping the sides of his face. His thumbs were softly gliding across the younger one's cheeks, trying to get any reaction out of him. When he didn't get one he moved his hands towards the boy's chest, stroking and feeling him. He was handling the boy beneath him so softly and preciously, it made Byeongkwan feel like he was made out of porcelain.

Byeongkwan moaned under Sehyoon's touch and that was the cue for Sehyoon to stop; he didn't want this moment to end up in sex again, he wanted it to be a soft moment where only kissing and cuddling were involved. He didn't mean to make the boy beneath him feel excited.

So he stopped kissing him and looked his boyfriend in the eye, showing him a warm smile. They were both inhaling deeply, trying to get some oxygen into their bodies before moving on. Byeongkwan's cheeks were in a hue of red, his eyebrows were in a slight frown and his lips were swollen. In that moment he looked so pretty to Sehyoon that he couldn't possibly stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"You look beautiful."

Though Byeongkwan's body was raging hot, he suddenly felt cold. He realized how naked he was, how open he was to read. It was as if Sehyoon ripped off all of Byeongkwan's skin with one sentence and left him as bare as he could ever be.

Sehyoon watched him, waiting for a response but there didn't come any. So he went on almost whispering the words.  
"You look like a work of art, and I am so sorry that I can't explain to you why I think like that. I'm not good with words, I just wish you could watch yourself from my point of view. You would understand how mesmerizing you look with everything you do. You know I love you in the way I act towards you, so why can't you understand how I think about you?"

Maybe Byeongkwan already did understand, maybe he just could not believe that a beautiful man like Sehyoon thought of him liket that. He was thankful for Sehyoon for at least trying, and though it would be hard to understand Sehyoon's way of thinking about him, he wanted to accept it very slowly and carefully.

All he could do in that moment was nod and kiss his boyfriend to shut him up, before deciding that he will start tomorrow as a blank canvas.

He was being painted by Sehyoon, and though he didn't use all the colors of the rainbow, it had the basics which slowly began to be Byeongkwan's favorite ones. It made him want Sehyoon to keep painting. He wanted more of him, more of everything. He wanted Sehyoon to give him rainbows and beyond because he had finally realized that not only his body was art, but so was his mind.

But for now, they kept it by these three colors because they decided to take things slowly.


End file.
